That One Question
by QuirkyPineapple
Summary: There's that question that keeps nagging at Soul, he just can't find the right way to say it, does he even have the balls to? With some help with some friends, he has to. SoulxKid Oneshot.


**Bonjour my lovelies~~! I am here with another short oneshot that I wrote when I was feeling fluffy~~!**

**Kid: So no ones emo this time?**

**No one is emo this time...**

**Soul: I don't know Kid I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Kid: Oh come on Soul what could she possibly do wrong- yeah your right we should probably leave...**

**SERIOUSLY NO TRUST IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! *huffs* **

**Soul: C.T. does not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters, god knows we would be in serious shit if she did...**

**ON WITH THE STORY ENJOY MY PRETTIES !**

**Kid: I'm not even gonna ask...**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh Soul~~! You're really going to ask him~?" Maka squealed from within their shared apartments living room. "I knew you guys were getting serious but I didn't know it was this serious~ So when? How? Where?" She squealed practically bouncing in her seat, she was too excited for anyone's good especially Soul's.<p>

"Maka calm down..." Soul sighed trying to calm his meister. "I don't know yet it needs to be really cool but I can't think of anything that would be cool enough..." Soul said running a hand through his, as Kid always called it an 'asymmetrical catastrophe' of white hair.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! I have to go call Tusbaki, Liz and Patty!" She squealed for a final time before jumping up off the couch and ran to her room with her cell phone out of her pocket and in her hand. Soul slumped into the back of the sofa, what had he got himself into? He could hear Maka's squeals from within her room and it only added to his sense of dread about this. In just an hour he would have three more squealing fangirls surrounding him, oh god that's it he would need a dudes opinion so he got up and left the apartment in search for his last hope. Oh god he couldn't believe he was about to say this. He needed to find Black Star.

After half and hour of searching he finally stumbled upon Black Star when he heard his roaring laughter coming from down the street. Apparently Black Star had gotten into another fight and was currently rubbing his victory in the other's face. Now normally Soul would laugh at this situation and maybe join Black Star but today he really didn't have the time and would probably get a call from Maka telling him to drag his ass back to the apartment because all the girls had com over to discuss his current predicament. So Soul ever so kindly started to drag Black Star back in the direction of his apartment.

"Yahooo! Did you see that Soul? The mighty Black Star cannot be defeated- hey wait where are we going?" Black Star asked as he finally poped his head out of his own litle bubble and noticed that he was being dragged off somewhere.

"I kinda asked Maka for some advice and now she's going completely overboard and has called over all the girls and I really need another guy there, god this is so uncool..." He continued to ramble on until he was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Not bothering to look at who called because he was almost 100% sure it was Maka he answered. "Yeah, yeah I'm on my way over now." and hung up not giving the one on the other line a chance to respond.

"Who was that?" Black Star questioned looking thoroughly confused.

"Just Maka who was planning on yelling at me to get home, now." He answered picking up his pace. Once they finally arrived at the apartment before they could even reach the front door it flung open and they were dragged inside. Soul was thrown onto the couch with Liz, Patty, Tusbaki and Maka hovering over him talking so fast he couldn't understand a single word they said. Black Star was still standing in the corridor with a confused expression displayed across his features.

"Ok, ok slow down please!" Soul yelled over all of the girls loud voices. That seemed to calm them down and they all backed off a bit and took their seats. Patty was the first to speak up after that.

"Hey Soul? Why are you the one asking, isn't usually the seme in the relationship who would ask that~~?" She asked in her usually perky voice. Soul just stared at her for a minute, was she serious?

"I'm the seme thank you very much! Why would you think I was the uke?" She screeched in his own defense his voice raising to a octave he would later deny.

"Yeah why would you think that?" Maka asked they were all looking at Patty in disbelief shock written across their faces. Patty sighed and retrieved her phone out of her pocket quickly scrolling through some videos she had in the memory before coming to the one she was looking for. Holding her phone up for all to see she showed the video of when Soul and Black Star had fought against Kid at the academy for the first time. The video consisted of Soul and Black Star running at each other screaming each others name before hugging. Liz, Tusbaki, and Maka all giggled and Patty wore a huge smile on her face. "Well I see where you got that from but that was Black Star not Kid and have you seen Kid when he's around Soul, Kid is definitely the uke."

"Guys you getting off topic." the soft voice of Tusbaki said silencing the girls. Maka turned back to Soul.

"Sorry we digress, but we found out a way for you to ask Kid while you were out!" She said excitedly causing the rest to start giggling again.

"Ask Kid what?" Came the voice of Black Star from the hallway. They had all forgotten he was even there, but after a few looks from Tusbaki a look of realization emerged on his face. "Oh, oh I get it! Really Soul I really never pegged you as the kind." He said coming to sit down next to Soul.

"Well we've been together for three years and he's made me happier than I've ever been, and I really want to spend the rest of my life with him." Soul stated softly looking down at the ground. 'Awwws' could be heard in the background as he finished saying this.

"Well have you gotten ring yet~~?" Patty asked just as excited as the other girls.

"No," at this their faces fell but lit up again as Soul finished his sentence. "I got him two. He would kill me for making him asymmetrical." Soul stated chuckling more to himself thinking of the reaction he would get if he gave Kid only one ring.

"Awww Kid will love that~~!" Liz squealed "We know how you should ask him~~!" She said still squealing.

"You should take him to a romantic picnic on the beach~~!" Maka said continuing Liz's sentence.

"Then you should ask him in the moonlight~~" Patty added.

"It would be so romantic~~!" Tusbaki squealed excitedly by just imagining the scene of Kid and Soul in the moonlight, Soul on one knee asking Kid that special question that everyone dreams of hearing.

"I don't know that sound so uncool..." Soul whined thinking how embarrassing it would be especially since it was Kid they were talking about, especially if he said no. Maka saw Soul's concern on his face and instantly knew what he was worried about. She walked over and sat on the arm of the couch Soul was seated on and placed a hand on his shoulder in a form of reassurance.

"Don't worry Soul he will say yes.." she stated softly followed by the others 'yeahs'and and 'of course he will silly' from Patty. Soul sighed and nodded his head in a silent 'yes'.

"Ok I'll call him and ask him to go out tonight..." Soul said getting up and heading to his room to call Kid.

He could hear Maka yell "We'll make the food for the picnic~~!" and the other girls squeals. He called back a thank you before disappearing into his room. He hadn't even asked Kid out tonight and he was already a nervous wreck. Picking up his cell phone from his desk he typed in Kid's number putting the phone to his ear he let it ring, he was rather surprised when the call went to a message. Kid always had his phone with him and always answered when Soul called him. This made Soul worry. 'What if something happened to him?' he thought getting panicked. After trying and failing to get a hold of Kid Soul was officially worried. He ran out of his room and out of the apartment towards Kid's mansion ignoring the confused calls he got from the others as he fled.

He came up to the door of Kid's mansion and knocked on the door repeatedly until it was opened to reveal a slightly tired looking Kid. "Hey Kid." He said smiling softly. Kid returned his smile with a slightly weaker one and motioned for Soul to come in as he stepped out of the doorway. Soul stepped inside and Kid shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here Soul?" Kid asked confused.

"I tried to get a hold of you on the phone but you didn't pick up." He said pulling Kid into his arms resting his forehead against Kid's. "I want you to go out with me tonight, I really have to talk to you about something." He whispered in Kid's ear. They stood there for a while in peace until he heard a sob come from Kid and noticed that where Kid had buried his head, his shirt felt a little damp. It wasn't until he heard those words that Kid whispered into his shoulder.

"You wanna break up with me don't you?" Kid had said followed by a few harder sobs. Soul pulled away from the embrace to look Kid in the eyes.

"Why would I wanna do that?" Soul asked astonished.

"I called you earlier and you clearly thought I was someone else, Soul you're cheating on me aren't you and now you wanna get rid of me and that's why you asked me out tonight, right?" Kid asked with tears falling down his face.

"No, Kid I'd never want to get rid of you! I'm not cheating on you I thought you were Maka calling me to come home because all the girls were over and they figured out a way I could-" Soul stopped himself mid rant by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Figured out a way you could what? Break up with me?" Kid yelled.

"No!" Soul yelled pulling Kid into a tight embrace. "I love you so much, I would never break up with you! You mean everything to me Kid! They were helping me, they were figuring out a way I could, oh god this is so uncool." he said before letting go of Kid and getting down on one knee in front of Kid. "Kid you mean everything to me and I can't imagine my life without you, I was planning on asking you tonight but I guess it's now or never." He said sincerely looking Kid in the eyes, those golden eyes he fell in love with.

"Soul..." Kid gasped.

"Death the Kid, will you marry me?" Soul asked pulling out a box with two golden bands, holding it out to Kid. To say Kid was shocked would be an understatement, Soul saw his hesitance and took it for the worse but before he could stand back up he was tackled to the ground by a sobbing Kid.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Kid cried in pure happiness. After sitting them both upright Soul took the two rings and slipped them on both of Kid's ring fingers. Kid stared at them in awe. "Oh Soul they're even symmetrical~~!" He yelled in pure delight before tackling Soul to the ground again. Soul chuckled as he kissed Kid softly.

'So cool...'

Guess they would have to go on that picnic another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it~~! <strong>

**Kid: Wow that was actually decent...**

***hits him up the back of the head***

**Kid: Owwww...**

**Soul: Well, you kind of deserved it. *chuckles* **

**No one asked you lover boy, well anyway please review~~! For every review I will make progress on my next story and Kid will give you a cookie~~!**

**Kid: THEY'RE EVEN SYMMETRICAL~~!**

**Until next time pip pip ta doodley doo my pretties~~! **


End file.
